Entre llamas
by Vinisa Nocturna
Summary: No la conocía, no sabía su nombre, solo había tenido la suerte de observarla. Siempre a la misma hora, siempre con la misma hermosa sonrisa. Un incendio nos unio, y yo debi reconocer que finalmente habia encontrado el amor... entre llamas.


Hola, aca les lejo esta historia en respuesta al reto de _El destino de una estrella._

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE LLAMAS<strong>

La sirena comenzó a sonar anunciando la existencia de un incendio en alguna parte de la ciudad. Todos nos levantamos de un salto y uno a uno nos deslizamos por el tubo. De camino al camión tomamos nuestros equipos: el traje, casco, guantes. Todo estaba preparado. Nos montamos en el camión e iniciamos el recorrido en medio del incesante sonido de la sirena.

A pocas cuadras pudimos ver el humo proveniente de un edificio de apartamentos. Al parecer el incendio se había generado en el quinto piso. Las llamas salían por unas de las ventanas laterales y el humo se elevaba hasta perderse en el oscuro cielo de la media noche.

El camión se detuvo, y rápidamente bajamos dispuestos enfrentar las llamas. La canastilla comenzó a elevaste y yo me trepe en ella cargando sobre mi hombro la pesada manguera. Con destreza me acercaron a una de las ventanas y abrieron el paso del agua. Comencé mi labor, sin embargo, las llamas se negaban a ceder, y el humo era cada vez mayor.

Escuche como mis compañeros derribaban la puerta principal del apartamento y luchaban por apagar las llamas cercanas a ellos.

Me disponía a pedir que acercaran mas la canastilla, cuando algo frente a mi llamo mi atención. – ¡Miau!- escuche maullar a una pequeña gata negra que caminaba nerviosamente sobre la cornisa.

-Ven acá pequeña- la llame tratando de ponerla a salvo. Sus felinos ojos se fijaron en mí y fue en ese momento que note la curiosa marca en forma de media luna que tenía en la frente. La reconocí de inmediato. Ya había visto a esa gata en varias ocasiones, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa peculiar felina en ese lugar?

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, escuche por la radio como el capitán informaba que al parecer había una civil dentro del apartamento en llamas. Nadie la había visto salir.

Simultáneamente los maullidos de la pequeña gata se intensificaron y dando media vuelta sobre sus cuatro patas comenzó a alejarse de mí, hasta quedar situada frente a una ventana que se encontraba a un par de metros de mi alcance.

Mi mente maquinó a mil por hora. No lo pensé dos veces. Salte sobre la cornisa y aferrándome lo mejor que pude a la pared, comencé a caminar en dirección a la gata. Apenas di el primer paso y ya estuve a punto de caer. El enorme casco que llevaba sobre mi cabeza me impedía una mayor cercanía al muro al que trataba de aferrarme. Me lo quite y lo arroje al camión, concentrándome en dar un nuevo paso seguido de otro.

-Tranquila, yo la sacare –le dije a la felina tras haber comprendido todo.

Yo conocía a esa gata, muchas veces la había visto pasar frente al cuartel en los brazos de una hermosa rubia. Siempre a la misma hora, siempre con la misma hermosa sonrisa.

No la conocía, no sabía su nombre, solo había tenido la suerte de observarla ocasionalmente en los alrededores de la estación de bomberos. Sabía que vivía cerca, eso era lógico. Y por varias semanas había tenido un debate interno sobre ella. ¿Debería hablarle? ¿Tendría un simple bombero alguna oportunidad con una diosa como ella?

Mil y un escenarios pasaros por mi mente cada noche cuando pensaba en ella. Y es que no era tan sola su hermosura de dioses lo que me tenía embelesado. Era su sonrisa sincera. Su gentil mirada. La calidez que invadía mi corazón cada vez que la miraba.

Ella… ella es la mujer de mis sueños. La que invade mi mente a cada instante. La que quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

Y yo, un simple bombero, anhelo ser suyo. Porque debo reconocer, que aun sin saber su nombre, me tiene perdidamente enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutos antes.<strong>

Desperté debido a un fuerte espasmo de tos casi incontrolable. Abrí los ojos con pesadez sintiéndome extrañamente somnolienta y mareada. Trate de enfocar la vista, pero no pude percibir nada con claridad. A excepción del casi irrespirable aire que inundaba mi habitación.

Removí con torpeza las cobijas de mi cama logrando liberar mis piernas. Algo andaba mal, el intenso olor a humo así me lo aseguraba. Los nervios y la desesperación comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Aun en contra de mi voluntad. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, y por consiguiente, los ataques de tos se hicieron cada vez más recurrentes.

Sentí el aire espeso ingresar a mis pulmones y de inmediato una picazón se instalo en mi nariz y en mi garganta. Mi visión era casi nula. Aun así, palpé la superficie de mi mesita de noche hasta encontrar el vaso con agua que suelo poner sobre ella antes de dormir. Lo tome, y quitando la funda de mi almohada vertí el agua sobre ella y acerque la mojada tela a mi rostro.

Finalmente me levanté de la cama solo para terminar dándome un fuerte golpe contra el piso al dar el primer paso. Mi pie izquierdo se había quedado enredado en la sabana sin que yo me percatara de ello.

Me encontraba completamente mareada y desubicada. Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupaba, a parte del hecho de encontrar una forma de salir, era la casi nula facilidad que tenia para respirar.

Comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo tratando de buscar un poco de aire menos toxico. Debía llegar hasta la puerta.

Escuche un leve gruñido, seguido del estruendo de un vidrio al quebrarse. Era mi gatita, que seguramente se encontraba tan alterada y desubicada como yo. -¿Luna? Ven acá pequeña- la llame.

Los constantes maullidos de mi gatita se escuchaban tras la puerta de mi habitación, al igual que su insistencia por rasguñar casi con desesperación la madera que nos separaba. ¿Acaso yo había serrado la puerta? No lo recordaba.

Me puse de pie dispuesta a encontrar a mi pequeña mascota. –Luna – volví a llamarla mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a salir de mi habitación. De inmediato un fuerte escozor comenzó a quemarme la palma de la mano obligándome a soltar la perilla de inmediato.

Lleve mi mano herida hasta mi pecho sin poder evitar que un ligero grito de dolor escapara de mis labios. Fije mi vista nuevamente en la perilla de la puerta sin terminar de comprender el daño que me había causado, y fue en ese instante que note el rojizo color que poseía.

Del otro lado de la puerta los maullidos de mi gatita comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más desesperados. Sentí la angustia invadirme, quizás minutos antes, mi aturdimiento no me había permitido percibir con claridad la gravedad de la situación en que me encontraba, pero ahora, con mis sentidos agudizados a causa del dolor de mi mano, podía darme cuenta con toda claridad, que mi situación, sin duda, no era buena.

Mi departamento, o quizás incluso todo el edificio se estaba incendiando y yo, ubicada en el quinto piso, no parecía tener muy buenas posibilidades de salir con vida.

Aparte el húmedo trapo de mi rostro y lo puse sobre la perilla usándolo como una barrera entre el candente metal y mis manos. Abrí la puerta y una oleada de calor llego a mi rostro de inmediato.

La que solía ser la sala de mi apartamento, ahora era tan solo una gran barrera de fuego que me separaba de la salida. Sentí como el miedo logro paralizarme por un par de segundos hasta que pude notar el suave pelaje de Luna contra mis pies descalzos.

Me incline, y tomando a mi fiel mascota, la abrace contra mi pecho –Oh, Luna, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- En ese momento recordé tener un extinguidor bajo el fregadero del baño. ¿Podría llegar a él sin peligro de morir rostizada? En verdad era poco probable. Pero no tenía muchas opciones a la mano.

Estreche aun mas a Luna entre mis brazos y comencé a caminar. Sin embargo, no pude llegar muy lejos, ya que al dar mi cuarto paso, sentí un fuerte dolor recorrerme, trayendo como resultado que cayera a pocos pasos de las llamas.

Trate de levantarme, y fue entonces que me percate de que tenía un vidrio incrustado en la palma de mi pie derecho y no solo eso, sino que a consecuencia de la caída, ahora también tenia varias porciones de lo que fue mi jarrón favorito incrustadas a lo largo de mis piernas. ¿Acaso esto podría empeorar?

-Luna –viví a llamar mi gatita que se había separado de mí a consecuencia de la caída. Escuche sus maullidos desde el fondo de mi habitación. _-La ventana-_ recordé de inmediato. Ella solía salir a dar paseos por la cornisa. Debía llegar a ella. Si lograba utilizar la cornisa como medio de escape, quizás tendría posibilidades de salir con vida.

Comencé a arrastrarme hacia mi habitación. El humo era cada vez más denso, y el calor ya resultaba casi insoportable. Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Estúpida e inútilmente intente ponerme de pie obteniendo como único resultado un intenso dolor.

A pesar de mi visión nublada a causa del humo y de la picazón que este producía en mis ojos, logre vislumbrar la ventana, por la que se colaba la parida luz de luna. Debía llegar a ella. Intente moverme nuevamente y el único movimiento que mi cuerpo logro producir, fue el causado por un nuevo ataque de tos.

Repentinamente me sentí en extremo mareada y sofocada. A lo lejos veía la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana como una meta aparentemente inalcanzable. De un momento a otro me sentí en extremo debilitada, incapaz de llegar a ella.

El humo se apodero del último espacio libre en mi habitación y yo, incapaz de moverme o de gritar por ayuda, y en medio de la negrura que me rodeaba, me vi obligada a aceptar la posibilidad de que ese fuera el fin de mi vida.

Sin embargo, cuando me sentí a tan solo un segundo de perder la conciencia, una dulce voz llego a mis oídos, brindándome la tranquilidad que creí para siempre perdida. – Tranquila, yo cuidare de ti – me dijo en apenas un murmullo

Aun sintiendo mis parpados en extremo pesados, logre abrir los ojos topándome con la más hermosa mirada celeste. –Después de todo, Dios me ha perdonado –murmure contemplando al ángel que había enviado a buscarme.

Sentí mi cuerpo flotar de forma placentera, cuando sus brazos me elevaron atrayéndome contra su pecho. –_He muerto, y este perfecto ser ha venido a recoger mi alma_ –pensé sintiéndome invadida por una perfecta calidez.

-_Finalmente he conocido a mi ángel de la guarda.-_ fue lo ultimo que paso por mi mente antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>2 minutos antes<strong>

Llegue a la ventana, mas por un milagro, que por mi propia destreza.

Varios metros debajo de mí pude escuchar a mis compañeros y a mi capitán gritar mi nombre, seguido de unas maldiciones que aseguraban que estaba actuando de forma imprudente. Era verdad. Pude haber perdido la vida mientras jugaba a ser equilibrista en esa cornisa. Pero no importaba. Debía llegar a ella.

Entre por la ventana con el mayor cuidado que pude. No podía ver nada. El humo era muy denso. Saque mi linterna deseando que hiciera milagros en medio de aquella negrura, y me quede en silencio esperando escuchar algún pedido de ayuda.

Nada.

Comencé a dar un par de pasos a ciegas. Estaba por hablar cuando los maullidos de la gata volvieron a escucharse ahora frente a mí.

¿En qué momento había entrado? ¿Y qué animal que aprecie su vida volvería a ingresar a un departamento en llamas? La respuesta llego a mí como un rayo que atravesó mi mente. Esa gatita trataba de mostrarme donde se encontraba su dueña, aun exponiendo su pequeña vida.

-¿Gatita?- la llame esperando sus maullidos para poder guiarme.

La escuche y dirigí mi linterna hacia el lugar de donde provenían sus maullidos. Sus felinos ojos brillaron reflejando la luz como dos celestes faros que me indicaban el lugar preciso. La pequeña gata se encontraba parada frente al inconsciente cuerpo de su dueña. Lamiendo de forma suplicante su cara.

En ese momento lo que parecia ser la puerta de la habitacion comenzo a arder, dando paso a las llamas que rapidamente comenzaron a extenderse por la alfombra.

Me acerque y me incline ante ella –Tranquila, yo cuidare de ti – le asegure.

Ella abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. –Después de todo, Dios me ha perdonado –murmuro. No lo comprendí, pero su voz fue lo más hermoso que pudo llegar a mis oídos en ese momento.

La tome entre mis brazos y me puse de pie encaminándome hacia la ventana. Sabía bien que no podía caminar por la cornisa con ella entre mis brazos. Pero también sabia que esa ventara era nuestra única posibilidad de escape.

Me asome al exterior en medio del humo que nos rodeaba. Mi visión era limitada debido a la picazón que sentían en los ojos. De igual manera mi respiración empezaba a dificultarse. Aun así, logre sentarme en el marco de la ventana y fue entonces que note, que mi valiente equipo ya nos esperaba listo y dispuesto a rescatarnos.

Andrew bajo hasta mí por una cuerda que era sostenida por varios miembros del equipo desde la azotea. Llevaba puesto el arnés de seguridad. Lo que le permitía tener libre los brazos. –Dámela –me pidió cuando sus pies pisaron la cornisa frente a mi.

Hubiera deseado no separarme de ella, pero su seguridad era lo más importante. Andrew la tomo y yo rápidamente coloque un nuevo arnés alrededor de ella, el cual juega la labor de canguro para evitar que caiga de sus brazos.

Desde mi posición, pude ver como mi compañero bajaba con la chica de mis sueños entres su brazos. Tan rápido como sus pies tocaron tierra, los paramédicos se acercaron y llevaron a la chica a una ambulancia que mire partir rápidamente.

-¡Seiya!- escuché mi nombre. Era mi capitán quien me apuraba para que me pusiera a salvo. Tome el arnés que habían subido para mi una vez que Andrew lo dejo libre. Me lo coloque rápidamente y tome a la pequeña gata entre mis brazos, pera después descender a tierra.

-¿Era ella?- me preguntó Andrew acercándose a mi una vez mas.

-Si, era ella- le respondí- Tenias razón Andy, era verdad, finalmente encontré el amor… entre llamas.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?<p>

Espero que si.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
